Storyline Rumors
Storyline rumors and news reports that Edison Trent overhears. Manhattan Bar, prior to the Destruction of the RNC Donau News * Arrival of Freeport 7 Survivors * Rheinland Admiral in Manhattan * Jacobi Hopeful about Meeting * Freeport 7 Public Reaction * Market Holds Trades * Liberty Mediates BW Talks * Military to Investigate FP7 Rumors * There's no mystery why Admiral Schultzky is here. Chancellor Niemann sent him to play politics with the President. Many in the government believe that Niemann was behind the attack on Freeport 7. Schultzky is here to appease Liberty and the High Court, while the Rheinland Military continues to operate illegally in the Border Worlds. It's not a big secret that Rheinland has been overstepping its boundaries out there for the last few weeks. * I've heard from a reliable source that Chancellor Niemann had ordered the strike on Freeport 7. My source also tells me that it had something to do with an archaeological find somewhere in the Border Worlds * Word has it that you were on Freeport 7. I talked to a Samura transport pilot the other day and he told me that his convoy left the station only minutes before it was attacked. He said that there were reports of unknown ships in the area. That's why Freeport 7 was unprotected when the attack occurred - they had sent most of their fighter protection away. I bet those ships attacked the station. Those Samura guys were lucky to get out alive. * The market took a pretty big hit today. Confidence in security is at an all-time low. You know, not that I condone profiting from others' misfortunes, but a guy like you might want to seize this opportunity. You could do pretty well out there. There are companies and individuals just looking for the right kind of help. * A lot of people say that The Order was behind the attack on Freeport 7. Makes perfect sense to me! That guy Orillion and his thugs are bent on destroying the peace in the colonies. Blowing up a neutral station run by the Zoners was a clever move. Now each House will blame the other for the incident. * It may not be the best move for Liberty to send troops into Sigma even just to guard the Freeport 7 wreck. Despite our best intentions, not everyone believes Liberty means well - especially those who enjoy their privacy - like the Zoners. Meanwhile, enough people from every House died on Freeport 7 that whoever did do this is likely to be hunted down and killed before they can be tried. No place will be safe for them to hide in the colonies. And if you ask me, they'll get what they deserve. * I hear people say that you were on Freeport when it blew up. Did you hear the latest numbers? 2600 people dead! Listen, you better keep your head down. I heard from a good friend of mine in the LSF that all survivors are under surveillance. Something's going on. Just watch your back. * I hear the LSF wants to accelerate the investigation by questioning survivors from Freeport 7 - even the critically injured ones. They were going to wait but the pressure must really be on to pull a stunt like that. I mean what can some of these people really tell them? Most of them are barely hanging on. I've even heard that outside of the list of injured, the LSF isn't entirely sure who was even on Freeport 7 at the time. Typical government efficiency! * I heard from the bartender that you've signed on to work for Jun'ko Zane. I've worked with her for a few years. She's tough but always fair and.. best of all... she always pays on time. * Rumor has it that you're the guy who's flying for the LSF to Pittsburgh. You're gonna be flying with Michael King. Consider yourself lucky. He's one of the best pilots the LSF has around here. He'll increase your chances to make it to Pittsburgh alive. Good luck, Freelancer. Arrival on Planet Manhattan, after the destruction of the RNC Donau and ambush in the Pittsburgh Debris Field News * Schultzky Killed in Manhattan * Doctors Hold Off LSF Inquiry Rumors * Have you heard the news about Schultzky? He was attacked right here in Liberty! No matter what the news tells you, I hear the LSF knows exactly who did it, but won't tell us. They probably also know who destroyed Freeport 7. I wonder what they're trying to cover up. Category:History